pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portal:Religion
I don't understand how this portal page works, so I'm not going to edit it. However, there is now more to religion in Golarion than the gods. Is it possible to add a list of "non-deist" religions (either here, or somewhere else if that is more appropriate)? The ones I currently have in mind are Shamanism, ancestor worship and Lergeni astrology Amethal2 20:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Green Faith, Whispering Way, diabolism, and the Prophecies of Kalistrade are also worth mentioning in a section like this. — yoda8myhead 23:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: As an aside, is there any in-game information about how the religions of various deities are supposed to regard each other? It seems like every deity, as well as other powers, is the focus of a separate religion. And so what results is some sort of henotheism or monolatry. —Goblin Witchlord 13:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Without being able to cite speicific examples (although I know there are many), the feeling I get, is that it's closer to what was practiced in ancient Greece or Rome. Many gods are worshiped, depending on what you are asking for, which I guess is what monolatry is all about. Prayers for the dying or recently departed are directed to Pharasma. Prayers for safe overland passage might be dedicated to Desna or Gozreh, strength in battle is the domain of Gorum. Priests seem to be specific to the god or the philosphy (such as the Green Faith), and certain people have favored gods (such as bankers loving Abadar), but only the humanists of Rahadoum believe that there are no gods at all. As far as I know, no article has been published on the general topic of religion or faith. Is that what you were getting at, GW? --brandingopportunity 15:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep! And Rahadoum is another topic that might ought be addressed on this page, as perhaps is Hermea. I've heard rumors that The Great Beyond has some discussion of Atheism as well, or at least what Pharasma does with the atheists. -Goblin Witchlord 13:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed. Page 33 of The Great Beyond, A Guide to the Multiverse describes a place called the Graveyard of Souls, where the souls of atheists go when they die. It also states that some of these souls wander the Astral as disembodied spirits or are even occasionally reincarnated on the Material Plane. Atheism is definitely a fecund topic.--brandingopportunity 13:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ideally, the wiki grows to a size that each portal could be overseen by a small group of chroniclers working on it as an ongoing project. Obviously we're nowhere near having that level of participation, but this discussion gives me the feeling that we're on our way. So I assume you guys wil sign up to be part of the religion and philosophy project once we get a critical mass? ;-) —yoda8myhead 14:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It seems that this page works mostly by embedding Portal:Religion/Pantheons. So perhaps the easiest way to handle this is to add a "Faiths", "Other faiths", or "Philosophies" section to that page. Does the reigning philosophy of Rahadoum have a name? "Kingdom of Man" refers to the nation, or both the nation and the philosophy? --Goblin Witchlord 16:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC)